the_dove_and_the_parasitefandomcom-20200213-history
Astra Montgomery
“Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.” ― William Shakespeare, Macbeth Astra Diana Montgomery is the daughter of James Montgomery and his wife Bellatrix Grimaldi-Baudelaire, and the only child between them. She does have a paternal half-brother named James. Astra would be married twice once to her childhood friend Francis Valmont and would have twins Anne and Charles (but Charles would die as an infant) and another child named James. History Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Astra is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She is the most outright arrogant out of the TFHK, which becomes especially apparent during fights, where she displays a sardonic attitude towards her opponent. She constantly jabs at her friends and foes alike, seeming to enjoy nothing more than to annoy everyone around her. Despite her bossy attitude, she is extremely respectful towards Eltanin, and even boasts about the fact that she has known him longer than the other TFHK. However, she does care for the other TFHK members as friends, shown when she seems clearly shaken up by Griffin's apparent demise. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle. Appearance Astra is petite girl with red hair and an angular face, and hazel eyes. She has a small bust and medium hips. Astra wore clothes befits her royal status: fancy attire and intricate gowns. Despite her tendency to wear many different colors, Astra's most prominent ones were white and black, with gold embellishments. She also has a particular fondness for lace, and wears flowing tops when she dons skirts. For accessories, she wears crowns, necklaces, belts, bracelets and rings. Piercings Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Levitation Individual Powers * Divination * Alchemy * Music Manipulation ** Sound Beam Emission she can emit beams of sound that are capable of destroying anything within their path with a concussive force. She is able to control the frequency and intensity of the blast in order to increase its already destructive power. ** Sound Nullification she can negate sound and any sound-using attacks, ignoring their effects. Possessions * Sacred Treasure: Staff of Isis Relationships ''Astra Stuart/relationships'' Etymology * Astra means "star", ultimately from Greek αστηρ (aster). This name has only been (rarely) used since the 20th century. * Diana is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to Zeus. Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. * Montgomery is from a place name in Calvados, France meaning "Gumarich's mountain". Gumarich is derived from the Germanic elements guma meaning "man" and ric meaning "ruler, mighty". Gallery 302428d05d0ea29851f461d851e87d01.jpg|A much younger Astra in photo Trivia * She is associated with 17 (XVII) which is in reference to the Tarot card The Star. She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Three of Swords. * Her favorite dishes is haggis with a slice of scotch pie along with a dessert of raspberry ripple. * She owns a Large Münsterländer named Stirling. * She is a descent of Queen Mary of the Scots. * She is pansexual. * Astra and Lola are first cousin and best friends. * Astra had two brothers who died at infancy, two half-brothers from her mother's first marriage who died in childhood, and one illegitimate siblings on her father's side. * She's right handed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Truebloods Category:House of Grimaldi-Baudelaire Category:TFHK Category:Holyrood Ladies Category:LGBTQ+ Category:The Golden Quartette Category:Spinoff characters Category:House of Montgomery Category:St. Fawaris students Category:Order of the Aurum Aurora members Category:The Hellfire Club